Like a Sun
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Another song fic ! This time it's ShuuxSeiji pairing. Yes you heard me right. PG-13 for kissing. Yaoi so homophobes stay away and don't you dare flame me because you hate it ! I'm broke anyway ^_^


Author's notes : Another songfic

Author's notes : Another songfic! This one just strike me as a perfect ShuuxSeiji fic ^_^ The song is from Ace of Base and it's called Never Gonna Say I'm sorry. Oh, I apologize already for using the Pikachu thing in the story, sorry but I didn't have any better ideas at the time! Maybe next time…  
  
Disclaimer : I don't know the Ronin Warriors or the song, so don't sue me, I'm broke ^_^.  
  


  
Like a Sun   


  


__

I'll never gonna say I'm sorry,  
I'm a clown for everyone  
I'll never gonna let you down,  
I'm always here like a sun   
  
Shuu came back to the bench where Seiji was waiting and sat down with two drinks in his hands. He gave one to Seiji who drank it silently and started to drink his own, all the while looking at the people on the street, enjoying his time alone with Seiji.  
  
The others had left three days ago and now it was just him and Seiji. Touma was with his family since he didn't see them often, Nasutei was at the university, and Ryo and Shin were in England for their honeymoon. Shin had bugged Ryo to no end for it.  
  
Seiji had decided to stay, no big surprise there. He wasn't really fond of the idea of passing his free time with his family, not that he disliked them, but he wanted a break. Shuu had stayed too, saying that his family didn't need him and that he could keep company to Seiji, but it was far from being the truth.  
  
He still didn't know if he had made the right choice, but he had promised himself to try at least. After all, it was maybe his only chance to tell the light warrior of his feelings .   
  
From the corner of his eyes Shuu saw Seiji get up and throw his can into a nearby bin. Shuu got up too before asking "What are we doing now?"   
  
Seiji looked at him, his eyes clouding over for a second with something that Shuu couldn't name. "We can go dancing. What do you think?"  
  
_I'm a looser, that is a fact for sure  
I'm happy even if you don't want   
To invite me out for a dance tonight  
I'm not normal, I know, I don't care _  
  
One hour later, Shuu was sitting at a small table of a local club and was busy watching Seiji dance. All the time spent at the club and the blond still hadn't asked him if he wanted to dance, or if he wanted to leave.   
  
But Shuu didn't care. He was simply happy to be there with Seiji. Then Seiji came back to their table and ordered a drink. Shuu stared at Seiji for a moment, wondering how the blond could be when not in 'cold' mode. Shuu sighed and suddenly noticed that Seiji was watching him. "What?"   
  
Seiji didn't answer at first. He put his drink down on the table in front of him before speaking. "I was wondering what you were thinking about, that's all."   
  
_I'll never gonna say I'm sorry,  
I'm a clown for everyone  
I'll never gonna let you down,  
I'm always here like a sun  
I'll never gonna say I'm sorry, I'm always here _  
  
Shuu laughs. That laugh that made people think he was a clown and he smiles. "Oh you know me. I never think of anything."   
  
Seiji shook his head and drank the last of his glass. Shuu bit his lips nervously. He was playing; he was putting an act and he knew it. He desperately wanted Seiji but he wasn't good enough. Seiji more than likely would never want him. And still…he kept hoping that maybe...   
  
At that same moment, Seiji raised his eyes and for an instant, what he thought he read in Shuu's eyes surprised him. Seiji stayed silent, wondering, then rose. "Let's get out of here, ok? Is there any place where you wish to go?"  
  
Shuu couldn't believe what he heard Seiji say in that moment. He thanked whatever gods had just blessed him with such luck before answering Seiji's question. "How does shopping sound to you?" he asked hopefully. Seiji simply smiled.   
  
_Like a ghost I follow your steps so true  
You don't have to bribe me or fill me up  
Give me just a minute to shine with you  
I will make you so happy, make you laugh _  
  
After only ten minutes, Shuu had found what he was looking for and was now staring at the shop window of a toy shop. He was looking at a small object at the back of the shop window for more than three minutes when he finally decided to take his chance.   
  
After having made sure that Seiji was busy somewhere else, Shuu entered the shop and left ten minutes later with a little paper bag in his hands. He was also smiling from ear to ear. When he found Seiji again, he smiled warmly and said, "if you have finished, maybe we could go back home?"   
  
Seiji smiled back lightly "Okay."  
  
  
_I'm never gonna say I'm sorry  
for the essence of my soul  
There's so many ways to change my life  
'Cause I want to...oh _  
  
On their way back, no one said a word. They were silent until they reached the house, though Shuu was burning inside to see Seiji's reaction to his small gift. Inside, Shuu couldn't restrain himself anymore. He stepped toward Seiji who was putting his jacket into the closet and stopped just in front of him, his hands holding tightly to the small paper bag.   
  
Seiji looked at him, surprise evident in his eyes. Shuu merely put the bag in Seiji's hands without looking at him in the eyes and said softly, "This is for you Seiji. It's a little gift, really nothing in fact, to make you laugh and keep you moral up whenever you feel down." And then he ran upstairs, leaving a very confused Seiji behind.  
  
Seiji, not knowing what to do, opened the bag and let the small thing that was inside drop into his hand. An expression of total disbelief and surprise spread across his face. In his hand was a Pikachu key ring. Seiji stared at the key ring for one long minute with blank eyes before bursting into laughter. Upstairs, Shuu heard Seiji laughing, but he missed the soft and tender light which was now burning in Seiji's eyes.  
  
_I'm like a clown, I'm fun for everyone  
I'm like a clown, I'm fun for everyone  
I'm like a clown, I'm fun for everyone  
I'm like a clown, I'm fun for everyone _  
  
When Shuu entered the living-room one hour later, he found Seiji sitting on the couch, looking at his hands and staring at the Pikachu key ring he had offered him earlier. Slightly unsure and afraid of what might happen now, Shuu still managed to gather enough strength to talk "Well Seiji, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Seiji didn't even raise his head to answer, for he was still staring at the key ring, but his voice carried all his emotions for him. "I was trying to find a way to thank you for your gift Shuu."   
  
Shuu's heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to, you know."  
  
Seiji raised his head this time and looked at Shuu. "But I want to. You were right, it did make me laugh. It's simple, but it's something that came from your heart Shuu. It's special to me. That's why I want to thank you."   
  
_I'll never gonna say I'm sorry,  
I'm a clown for everyone  
I'll never gonna let you down,  
I'm always here like a sun _  
  
Shuu took a deep breath of air. Here was maybe his only chance. "Okay Seiji, if you really want to do something for me, close your eyes and promise me you won't be mad."   
  
Seiji looked at Shuu in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shuu stepped closer, trying to control the beating of his heart. "Just do it" he whispered.   
  
Seiji bit his lip, uncertain of what Shuu wanted to do, but did as he was told, a strange new feeling making him nervous.   
  
Using all his will power, Shuu dropped on one knee to be on the same level with Seiji and kissed him softly on the lips. Seiji's eyes opened wide in shock, only to gaze into Shuu's blue ones. The key ring fell to the floor, completely forgotten in the moment.  
  
Shuu broke away as soon as he saw Seiji open his eyes. "I'm sorry Seiji. I… I shouldn't have… I'm so sorry." Shuu turned and was about to run out of the room when a soft yet firm hand stopped him. Then Shuu heard Seiji's voice and thought he was about to die.   
  
_I'll never gonna say I'm sorry,  
I'm a clown for everyone  
I'll never gonna let you down,  
I'm always here like a sun _  
  
"Shuu, why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
Shuu turned slowly to face Seiji, and this time he saw the soft light burning inside Seiji's violet eyes. "I thought you wouldn't want me. After all, compared to you I'm nothing…"   
  
Seiji shook his head and held Shuu's hand more tightly. "Shuu… how could you believe that? You are the only person that makes me laugh, that makes me feel alive. You are so full of life, always so carefree and happy, like nothing could ever make you sad. I envy you this, my friend."  
  
Shuu stared wide eyed at Seiji "You… Do… do you mean it?"  
  
Seiji blushed a little and smiled, a true smile that made Shuu's heart melt. "Of course. I know I'm not one for feelings, but I always felt this special something for you. I just didn't think that you would want someone as cold as myself. I thought that you loved Shin. That's why I was always this way with you."  
  
Shuu let the words sink into his mind before breaking into a relieved smile. "So you mean that you really want me?"  
  
Seiji nodded softly. "Yes. I love you Shuu. I don't know why or how, but you broke all the walls that I have ever built around my heart. I'm sorry I hurt you with my coldness."  
  
Shuu put his finger on Seiji's lips and shook his head. "Don't say that. I'm not sorry. I will never say I'm sorry because I finally won your heart, love." Then Shuu took his blond love in his arms and held him tightly. He had wanted to do this for so long!  
  
Seiji snuggled against Shuu's broad chest and sighed happily. Then Shuu kissed him and they both forgot the rest of the world. Everything was perfect in their universe, now and forever.  
  
_I'll never gonna say I'm sorry,  
I'm a clown for everyone _  


  
THE END  
  
I said I was sorry about the Pikachu thing! I'm really sorry but I couldn't help it. A friend of mine did the same thing to me, well not exactly since she bought me a stuff Pikachu instead of a key ring. I hit her god knows how many times for this…


End file.
